


Taken

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It happened to fast. Too fast. They were all enjoying their time at a bar, celebrating for their success without having the need for excessive promotions. One Direction were having a great time together, fun. ‘Till Harry decided to take a walk out from the group and was snatched away behind their backs. He was taken.<br/><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/harryonmen">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

 

 

 

 

"Christ, we did pretty well aye?" Niall inquired cheerfully and he took a shot once more, scrunching his eyes as he hissed to the pleasurable burn of alcohol down his throat.

 

The five boys were crowded with each other, arms brushed against each other as they sat within the seats of the bar. Close together due to the intense crowd of drunkards and deranged dancers within the colorful disco floor.

 

Louis chuckled, slamming the glass beer onto the table as he spoke, "We sure did lads, we sure did. I'm really glad Harry didn't have to go through all that shit again." He smiled broad and wide as he pulled Harry in who giggled from intoxication.

 

"Managers aren't being that shitty anymore," Harry mumbled, nuzzling into Louis's neck, "Which means more time with my Lou."

 

They all cheered clanking their glasses together joyfully as they wailed their successful cheers.

 

-

 

"Ngh, my god let's dance Lou!" Harry pouted pulling on his arm, trying to drag him but fell onto his bum as he failed to pull him.

 

"Someone might see you guys," warned Zayn, "Harry calm down."

 

"I want to dance though!" Harry huffed, "No one's going to care anyway they're all too drunk."

 

Louis sighed, "Harry-" that soft tone of rejection that Harry hated because he hated being told 'no'.

 

Harry shook his head, a bit upset as he got up and headed off to the crowded disco floor himself. Trying to delve into the moment with everyone else and let himself go when suddenly he felt someone pull him back against their chest. For a moment Harry was happy that Louis joined in, but this man was taller and broad, feeling him up his torso, stomach, and chest. The other man's hips pressuring into his behind that caused Harry to emit a small breathless hiss. Those hands were roaming and touching him wonderfully when he was quickly turned and faced a man with a gentle smirk and brown eyes looking down at him. 

 

"Hey, love. The name's Cameron. You are?" Cameron. His voice, his warm voice echoed through Harry's mind and he nearly forgot about the rest of the boys who were seated and watching him uncomfortably. 

 

"Cameron!" Harry giggled, throwing his head to the side as smiled, batting his eyelashes, "That's a really hot name. My name's just Harry! Harry Styles from One Direction!" 

 

Cameron wrapped both arms around Harry's waist, pushing him closer till their faces were mere centimeters apart and chest pushed against each other.

 

Louis watched with wide eyes from where he sat to even see Harry doing that shit right in front of his fucking face. 

 

"Uh Louis! You alright?" Liam placed a hand over Louis's shoulder who growled in response, "Are you going to do anything about it?" Liam nodded towards the two, Harry and some mystery dude who had their chests pushed up against each other and Harry becoming a giggly idiot before him.

 

"I can't someone would notice. Remember that last time with that blonde chick? Yeah we were recorded and people saw me fisting in between the two. Classic bitch." 

 

"You- you sure? I honestly don't have a good-" Liam's eyebrows shot up as he watched the man bite into Harry's neck out of nowhere, "feeling about that guy."

 

Louis shrugged too drunk to complicate anything, "Let him have his fun. We'll fight about it? Then what? He'll realize his mistake anyway." 

 

"I guess."

 

Harry giggled his eyes widening in surprise as he felt plush lips pepper along his neck and a hand slipping down to his bum cheek, "Stop!" He giggled louder as he tried to curl in, "That tickles!"  

 

"Aw aren't you too cute, say how about we get out of here?" Cameron whispered, his lips brushing against his ear and softly licking the lobe. 

 

For a moment Harry wondered if he should tell the boys and asked but was told, "Let 'em be. Come on let's get out of here and have some fun."

 

Harry sighed looking to his feet as he shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't. My boyf-" he stopped himself realizing once again that he can't exactly say that Louis was his boyfriend. They were still shut off from everyone else and their relationship was hidden from the rest of the public and media outlets.

 

"Yes?" Cameron asked, eyeing his suspiciously. 

 

"Oh- uh." He looked back at Louis who seemed to not even care Harry left him off to the dance floor and watched him chug down another glass of beer, "Sure."

 

Cameron smiled taking a strong grasp at Harry's wrist as he quickly helped him out of the crowd and off to the entrance, "Great choice."

 

-

 

"What the fuck?" Louis's lips unclasped from the beer bottle as he looked around the dance floor, realizing both Harry and the man weren't around.

 

Niall noticed Louis's glared up look, "What's wrong-" 

 

"Fucking- where's Harry and the guy he was with!?" Louis snarled, "I swear to god if Harry's going to be a whore-" 

 

"Louis! He's not like that. He's probably around." Zayn muttered, "You let him off anyway."

 

Louis shrugged as he took another gulp, "Don't put the blame on me." 

 

-

 

Harry followed Cameron out, their feet stomping out into the empty streets, music faintly heard from the club. He couldn't stop giggling and placed a hand over his lips to stop himself, but was stopped by Cameron who stood right before him, grabbing at each of his wrists. 

 

"Don't to that, you're cute when you giggle." he said softly. Pulling Harry closer, their eyes scanning each other's faces as Harry blushed "Come on. Let's go to my place." 

 

Harry nodded lost from intoxication and the endless blackness within Cameron's brown eyes.

 

-

 

"Louis. Uh. I don't think he's here anymore." Liam mumbled, "I told you something was wrong-"

 

"Just because he fucking decided to be a drunken bitch and go sleep off with someone doesn't mean it's the other dude's fault. Besides Harry probably worked the man up! Now he'll wake up the next morning come back and cries like the little prat he is-"

 

"Louis!" Zayn glared, "How could you even say that?! What the fuck mate."

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "I want to go back home. Liam probably thought he was kidnapped. Harry's not a child, mate."

 

"Yeah, but he is the youngest and-"

 

Liam was cut off with a scoff, "Whatever. I'm going back home. Let's go." Louis declared standing and wobbling from where he stood. His mind and vision was to fuzzy to really care at the moment, "We'll see when he gets back." With that they all got up and left for their driver's car.

 

-

 

Cameron had Harry in his grasp as he helped him out of the car, smiling to Harry's constant slips of drunken giggles.

 

"I'm tired." Harry pouted dropping his arms.

 

Cameron held and pulled Harry up into bridal form and carried him into his arms, "Alright no problem." 

 

With that he made sure he stepped into the house, Harry within his arms, and every possible way to escape was locked. 

 

Maybe the smile he had plastered over his face had an ominous vibe to it.

 

-

 

Harry continued to giggle as his arms went limp and he literally dangled within Cameron's arms. 

 

At first he felt like he was on cloud nine not noticing where and what he was getting into as the man continued to go off to a secluded location within his home and towards his basement. 

Harry was too tired and dizzy and felt his eyes going shut, but soon he felt himself being laid out on to a soft cushion. His breaths going in small echoes as it hit around the dark black walls of the basement. The basement was average consisting of a wide bed and a pole that stood at the corner of the room 

 

That's when it hit Harry that what he was doing was wrong, small groans leaving his lips as he felt himself being pushed into the mattress, his legs tangling along with Cameron's and neck being exposed and littered with kisses.

 

"Ngh. N-no I can't. I-I'm sorry." Harry tried pushing at the broad chest above him, "I- I already have someone." He tried pushing harder and felt the man lift off of him and Harry sighed trying to sit up, but was stop by the weight that pushed on his lower half, "I-I need to go." Harry stuttered as he watched the man take a grasp at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. His tan chest exposed sitting above Harry and now that's when hit him that Cameron wasn't going to stop.

 

"Get off of me!" Harry cried, "Please!" He whimpered feeling the body pressing down over him.

 

"Are you fucking serious?" Hissed Cameron, "You really fucking think I would pass up on a body like this?!" He laughed trying to pry off Harry's shirt while he crossed his arms.

 

"N-No I don't want-nnghhgn." Harry whimpered and tears drenched his eyes as he felt a grasp at his cheeks pushing and squeezing his jaw.

 

"I suggest you shut your drunken mouth and do what I say. Don't lie to me and fucking think that I don't know you like cock up your tiny ass." 

 

"I-I can't ge- geT OFF!" Harry screamed as he felt his black top being torn off from his body. His legs pushed down and immobilized, lips sucking and biting over his now exposed chest, and hands brushing against his skin constantly as they dragged over and grasped over his waist band, "P-Please please! I beg you! Please!" Harry cried harder trying to push and slap at the blond man. 

 

Cameron only chuckled as he raised his hands slapping straight across Harry's face, "Shut up. I hate boys that cry too much."

 

"Then let me go!" Harry screamed louder as his trousers were now being pulled down, the man's chest and skin brushing against his as he panted heavy breaths. He was just too soft and pliant. He couldn't let this happen right here, fuck Louis's probably furious with him!

 

"Want to know what it's like to get fucked without any prep?" 

 

"No! No! Let me go please, please I'll give you money, anything, please fucking let me go!" Harry cried harder, stopping his pushes because he was too dizzy and tired, his vision went blurry as he cried harder and soon he was shaking with sobs as his boxers came off as well.

 

"My, my you're a fine one." Cameron's hands trailed down Harry's chest and hips, gripping roughly as he scooted himself between Harry's white thighs.

 

"Please, just- ngh- let me go." Harry's words were wet and his face was covered in tears. He sniffled too much and his body was slick from sweating as he tried to put efforts in getting rid of the man.

 

"Oh baby," Cameron cooed, he brought up a hand, cupping Harry's cheek that sniffled and shook. Possibly going into hyperventilation as he coughed and sputtered, "You're too pretty how could you think I'd let you go? Love, you're gorgeous." He leaned in closer his lips pressing against Harry's as he mumbled, "I'll fuck you and you'll love it. I bet you love that one guy's cock up your ass. Pretty sure." 

 

Harry's breaths stop as he realized who he was talking about, "H-How do you know?"

 

"Honey, it's obvious, you’re Harry Styles from One Direction. You look like a real whipped bitch over that guy and I didn't realize how much of an idiot you are, though. Look at you, crying right underneath me. I managed to get you out of there real easy."

 

Harry turned his head trying to look away. He was right. Cameron was fucking right, Harry's lips curled as he shut his eyes and cried harder. Harry was a fucking idiot and look at the situation he was in now. He wondered what Louis thought of him when he left the bar with this guy. 

 

"Baby, shh shh." Cameron leaned in, body hovering over Harry's as he nuzzled into his neck, sucking and biting into the skin. Marking the proof that he was about to violate and torment this boy's body, "Don't cry baby."

 

Harry only shook his head as he continued, "I just want to go home."

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now we both know that it's not going to happen that way." Cameron laughed, tossing the last bit of clothing from both of their bodies, "Now let's get to it."

 

Harry's eyes widened as the grip on his legs tightened, pulling his white legs apart and exposing him in display in front of this sick bastard, "No!!!" Harry screamed, trying to shut his legs and curl into himself, "No! Please fucking stop!"

 

His whines and whimpers were useless though as the man continued to prey over him, eyes drinking in and savoring Harry's nudity and cries. His hands tightened over Harry's wrists throwing them over his head as he grind down over Harry's cock. Theirs cocks touching and brushing as Harry continued to cry and whimper beneath him, shaking and sputtering endless pleas. 

 

He was slapped and punched. Groped and kissed. Choked and pushed, but Harry wouldn't stop crying.

 

"Fuck you can be really annoying." Cameron spitted as he rubbed his face after receiving a kick to his cheek, "Bitch you're making this even worse for yourself."

 

He grabbed Harry's legs, tossing them up over his arms as he pushed and stretched Harry's legs as far as they could go. "NO NO NO! LET ME FUCKING GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Harry screamed as he felt the tip of the man's cock urging for entrance, "NO NO NO NO NO! LET ME FUCKING GO- GAHH!" Harry's throat gargled in pain and he screamed a blood curdling yell. It was too fucking painful to the point where he felt himself going still against the bed, arching his back and crying heavy fat tears as the pain increased. It was so fucking bad, he tossed his head from left to right as he screamed to the feeling of being ripped and torn down there. Louis. Louis was always sweet and lovely to him, this- this was fucking beyond what he could imagine, "NOOOOOO!" he screamed, "No! No no- mph!" The man's sweaty hand pressed over his lips and the large cock penetrated into him, shutting his screams and stopping his movements while he laid there and let him violate and tear the right purity out of him. His chest raised and dropped as his nipples suddenly became hardened along with his cock, terrifying him even more because 'no no no he didn't want this he fucking did not want this! What is going on?' 

 

"Already hardening up?" Cameron muttered while sucking over his nipples and biting with no mercy as his hips clashed against his, cock going slick as Harry's blood came into the mix, "Pretty whore you are, love." 

 

Harry tried to kick him, but cried harder to the pain of his anus and the horrid feeling of his blood seeping out as he was fucked mercilessly into the mattress. The pain was unbearable, nothing like stubbing his toe it was so much worse and each time he felt the cock leave from inside, it felt as though his insides pulled alongside.

 

"It hurts stop- stop please, please stop it hurts. It hurts so much!" Harry cried harder, sobbing in pain. It was indescribable really as his eyebrows scrunched up and furrowed together as he wept in pain. No one could hear him though, no one. It was an empty secluded basement and all he could do was cry and let the man abuse and laugh at his misery.

-

Louis shuffled within his bed as he twisted and turned, the sun rising up and his head feeling light headed and hung over. His breaths were shallow as he sighed and reach over to take a hold of Harry who should have been sleeping right next to him. Except, when he placed his hand over it was met with a cold texture that meant, "Harry." Louis sat up within his bed realizing he had fallen asleep right when he got into the room, "Harry?" Maybe a spark of worry had hit him as he realized that Harry's side of the bed was still cold, which meant he hadn't come home yet.

 

"Oh shit." Louis muttered, jumping out of the bed and feet planted to floor, scurrying to grab a pair of jeans, "Harry?" Maybe, just maybe he was around the flat. He should check first before he freaked out, "Harry?" He trailed out of his and Harry's room walking through their white halls and wooden floors to hear his voice echo back without a response.

 

"Fuck." Quickly he grabbed for his phone trying to get through Harry.

-

As soon as the painstaking action had stopped, Cameron dragged Harry out of the bloodied and messy bed. Their orgasmic stains marking all over the sheets and hands prints marked as well. Harry sniffled and shook, crying as his limp body was tossed to the floor. He got up though, crying with the pain shooting up from his bum and back, "Ahhh!"

 

"Stupid weak bastard. Look at you; you'd be laughing from where I stand. You One Direction's boys are cheesy, but real fun to fuck with." He walked on ahead and grasped Harry's wrists dragged his naked body towards the pole that stood at the corner of the room, and used bindings to tie his arms behind his back along with the pole.

 

"Please you- you did what you wanted. Let- let me go now." Harry felt himself sobbing all over again, "I-I need to get ho-"

 

Just then the sound of an obnoxious ringtone blasted within the room. Cameron smiled, "Let me guess. Is it that boyfriend of yours? It's really funny cause you knew you got a boyfriend yet you followed me out. Naive slut." With that he headed towards Harry's jeans taking a hold of the cellphone, "I knew it." He waved the phone over Harry's face.

 

Harry looked away, pushing his knees to his chest as he tried to hide himself and cried harder, pulling on the binds that held his wrists together. The burn etching into his wrists as the ropes tightened as he struggled, "J-Just let me go!" He shouted.

 

"Now this is going to be fun." The man smirked, "Now sh wouldn't want him to know you're crying would you? He'd get all worried," pressing the green button he raised the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

 

-

 

Louis heard an unrecognizable voice when the call was finally answered. His eyebrows furrowed, “H-Hello? Who is this?" He heard small background whispers, a cry, and a slap of skin, "Harry, are you alright what the fuck is going on?!"

 

On the other line, Cameron had to place the phone down after getting irritated by Harry's constant slips of whimpers. He grabbed Harry's shirt, balling up the center and forcing it into Harry's lips, and then tied he sides together behind his head.

 

Reaching for the phone once more he spoke, "Hello there love."

 

"Who the fuck is this?!" Louis growled, "Where's Harry?!"

 

"Typical love. How cute." Cameron chuckled to Louis's profanities and Harry's head shaking in shame, "I kind of have a gift to you."

 

"What?!  Who the bloody fuck- wait wait. Are you the bastard that was hitting on Harry on the dance floor?!" Louis was getting frantic cause those noises he heard isn't something you'd want to hear.

 

"Why love, yes yes it is actually." Cameron smiled even wider as he pressed the phone into speaker mode, "I must say he really is a fit, fun lad."

 

Harry whimpered to the sound of Louis's voice, "What!? You dirty bastard where is he?!" Harry sobbed into the gag, his screams muffled as he tried to call out to him. Shaking and twisting within the bonds.

 

"W-What was that?" Louis gulped in fear as he sat himself down within his couch, "Harry?!"

 

"He's with me now." muttered Cameron, "here I'll show you."

 

"Show me wha-?" Louis was cut off, the man ended the call and raised the phone, opening the camera app and taking a bright angle of Harry and his teary state.

 

Harry's eyes widened like saucers as he caught onto what Cameron meant, "Ngh! Ngh! Ngh!" He shook helplessly, the veins prominent as his jaws clenched to the gag and he cried harder in shame as the man snapped photos, laughing.

 

"Hm, maybe crying helps add to the affect don't you think? He'll like these." Typing and swiftly brushing his thumbs over the keyboard, he added the photo to a picture message, "Done."

-

Louis paced around the room, wiping at his forehead in constant worry. He was sure that he heard crying. Fucking crying noises and-

 

"What-" Louis looked to his phone screen to see he'd received a picture message, quickly unlocking his phone he took a glance, squinting and taking a double take at the photo, "Holy fuck."

 

The phone slipped from his hand, jaws dropped, and eyes tearing up, "FUCK!"

-

"Done!" Cameron couldn't stop chuckling as he kneeled before Harry's weakening state, "Now, you must be hungry huh."

 

Harry shamelessly nodded his head. "Well. Alright. I'll get you something to eat, just one thing." Harry looked up with wet green eyes, "Let's put those lips to use."

 

-

 

"Liam! Liam, fuck, get the boys right now and get to my flat. Right fucking now." Louis felt as though he was burning and saying words was such a difficult task, but he's freaking out into a whole new level.

 

"Oh- okay. Is something wrong?" asked Liam. 

 

"Yes- YES FUCK JUST GET HERE. Y-You were right and fuck, please get here right now!" Ending the call he tossed it to the side, feeling his tears reach over once again, crying into the arm rest of the couch.

 

-

 

Moments had passed and all other three boys had arrived to the front door.

 

Niall knocked on the white entrance as Zayn and Liam mumbled to each other, "What the hell is going on?" muttered Zayn.

 

"He was crying into the phone. I-I don't know he seemed really terrified and-" Liam stopped talking as the door was quickly pulled open to reveal a disheveled Louis.

 

"Oh Lou, what's wrong?" Niall mumbled hugging Louis into his chest as his tears sank into his shirt.

 

"P-Phone. Look at my phone." Louis peeked out over Niall's shoulder to point out to the white cellphone lying over the center table. 

 

Liam and Zayn then walked in taking a grab at the phone and scanned at the screen, "Louis what sick joke is this?" muttered Zayn.

 

"It's not a fucking joke! That- that guy that Harry was with! Fuck, he took him! Right behind our backs. Liam you were right!" Niall tried holding Louis up, but he dragged down, his legs giving out and soon he fell to the floor on his knees, sobbing, "How do I get him back now?!"

 

"Louis." The three boys were in internal shock because they honestly hadn't expected to see a picture of Harry tied to a pole, naked, and crying, "What happened."

 

Louis sat and explained what happened during their phone call, "I-I don't know what to do. Where the fuck he is or- or how I would get him."

 

"Louis, look we could- we could trace him down with the phone." Zayn suggested, "We could ask the police-"

 

"The fucking police? Do you realize what damage that would cause?" Louis muttered. 

 

"I-I guess."

 

"Look we could-" Just then Louis's phone rang once more within Zayn's hand.

 

-

 

Harry choked and sputtered after getting fucking right into the mouth with his throat gone dry and burned with the salty liquid playing in his lips. Harry couldn't keep up at all and his fatigue soon got the best of him as his eyes fluttered shut and cum dribbling out of his lips.

 

He was too scared to think properly as Cameron got up and zipped the front of his trousers, "That was nice. Love, you're a work of art."

 

Harry only whined pathetically as his head dropped to the side. Harry's arms ached, he was hungry, his head was thumping, and his bum was numb from an increasing amount of pain. He just wanted to hide away all this happened because he was a drunken idiot. A fucking idiot.

 

"I'll get your pretty lips something to snack on. Hold up. Oh wait, it's not like you've got anywhere to go." The man laughed and headed off up the stairs of the dark basement. 

 

The door shut and the basement was finally quiet aside from Harry's sob. He was embarrassed because Louis probably received those photos and- he didn't want to think about the look of shame that must be on his face by now. Harry couldn't tell if it was morning, evening, or night. It's becoming a blur for him, but nothing pained him more than the stupidity he had harbored in himself. Not realizing that something was off, how stupid was he really?

 

-

 

The devious blond man smiled from the front of the door. He'd keep these video clips and photos safe of course, probably receive a fortune for busting out the boy. He needed to make sure no one caught him, probably leave right after he gets the cash from media productions. How lucky was he?

 

Then again this was probably one of the best lays he had, force or no force it was great and the fact that it was with an international popstar. He could boast about this pretty well with his mates. Well, it was time to put a show on, quickly he took out Harry's phone and dialled Louis's number, "Hello?"

 

- 

Louis picked up the phone, screeching into the mic, "Give me my Harry back you bastard. You sick fucking bastard!"

 

"Oh I will, I will in time my friend, in time. Just- I have an offer to make," Cameron's voice was smooth and calm, he really was confident with what he had to say, "I'll give him back to you, no problem. I want $300,000 in euros in a secluded locaton and I'll hand him right back to you. He really is a pretty faced young boy, just want to keep him to myself, but then again money is the bigger option here."

 

The boys surrounded Louis as he placed the phone on speaker, "A-Alright. We'll give you the fucking money, please, please just- just tell me where we have to go and give the money at."

 

The minutes ticked over the clock as they received the needed details for where they had to go. Their conversation had ended and that's when the boys got to work. Working hard to find the cash and manage to bypass any suspection from their managers and the media. 

 

-

 

Cameron had returned to where Harry had stayed tied up. He chuckled to his wrecked state and realizing the young lad had bled onto the floor. "Wake up." Hmuttered, his grubby fingers gripping Harry's loose curls.

 

Harry choked a bit as he looked up, "P-Please. Let me go." He whispered.

 

The man tsked and tutted, kneeling before the boy to eye-level, "Well I had a chat with your boyfriend over the phone and he's willing to pay me for your return, how sweet eh? You'll be out soon, but-" His finger traced Harry's cheek causing him to wince and shake in terror, "Look at you. Hm, let's have some fun shall we? We've got only a little bit of time anyway."

 

"Nononononono, please not, not again please!" Harry shouted, trying to wave his arms, but he was still tied down.

 

"You know I never listen."

-

"Did you get the money!?" asked Louis as he stood outside of London's bank with Niall. Frantically looking over Zayn and Liam who nodded their heads, "Yeah we did. Do we- Do we call him?"

 

"Yeah I'll call him up if he's ready to receive it." Quickly Louis pulled out his phone once more and called the man, "It's ringing."

 

"Alright. I'm just scared. That photo- Even though we get Harry back, I don't think we'll actually get him back mentally." Niall mumbled, wiping at his eyes to stop the possible tears at his eyes.

 

Louis shook to the though, but honestly that's what terrified him the most, "Hello?" He asked as soon as the phone was answered.

 

-

Harry squirmed and cried underneath the man when finally the sound of the phone rang through the room. He couldn't stop his loud sobs though as he felt Cameron's skin peel off his, lifting himself off from their chest's being pushed together. Harry only laid there flat and in pain, trying to shut his thighs together as he sniffled and sucked in heavy breaths. 

 

"Shh." Cameron threatened, pushing his index finger over Harry's lips as he nodded his head in fear, "Tomlinson? Oh. Well that was quick. I thought I'd be able to have fun with him, but eh a deal's a deal right?"

 

"You sick bastard!" Louis shouted into the phone and for sure he could hear Harry's cries, "Let me talk to him! Let me fucking talk to him!" 

 

Zayn rubbed Louis's shoulder trying to calm him down, but he rejected the comfort by rolling his shoulders.

 

"Well that was a bit rude." He looked down to Harry's teary face, "You really should be a bit more polite." 

 

"Just please- please give the phone to him." Louis whimpered. This was too much and he had to cover his eyes as he felt tears slip out again right before the boys in public.

 

"Hm. Since you asked nicely. Alright." Cameron pulled on Harry's curls, thrusting the phone by his head, "Speak."

 

"Louis?" Harry whispered, his voice coming out as a high pitch whine, "L-Louis I'm so sorry. Please- please don't be mad at me. I- I shouldn't have just left."

 

Louis gasped as he finally heard Harry's voice once more, "Harry? Harry fuck- are you alrigh-"

 

"No!" Harry cried harder, "No! no I'm not alright. Please- please come and get me it hurts. It hurts so much. Louis-"

 

"Harry we're coming oka-"

 

"Hurry! I can't take it! It hurts so much! Please! Louis save me!" Harry cried even harder as his breaths caused him to hyperventilate, "Louis he fucking scares me pl-" 

 

"Harry just hold on a bit we'll pay him and get you-"

 

"Louis! Please!"

 

"Alright enough talking," the man spoke up, annoyed the the cliche drama before him, trying to retrieve the phone back. Forcefully tugging it out of Harry's grasp.

 

"Harry?" Louis called out.

 

"Well that was it for now. Meet me there in an hour we'll be waiting." Cameron's hand lingered over to Harry's throat and suddenly he pinched over the area behind his ear lobe causing him to yelp and body go limp.

 

"W-What the fuck was that?" Louis shouted, "What did you do?!"

 

"Baby's just asleep now." he chuckled, "He's pretty soft eh? Like a princess."

 

Louis gasped, "BASTARD!"

 

The call was cut off and Louis wept harder as he looked to the other three boys, "I-I. I- don't know what to do."

 

Zayn pulled Louis in for a hug, "So what he say?"

 

"Meet him in an hour."

 

-

 

Within the next hour, the clock ticked and time passed with an envious flow. Louis was terrified while packing the money within their bags and made sure they convinced their driver not to tell anyone about this situation. 

 

"Ready?" Liam mumbled.

 

Louis nodded along with others and sat within the car's leather seats awaiting to finally pick Harry out of there.

 

-

Cameron slapped the young lad awake and tossing his clothes to him. He smirked as he saved the gruesome photos into his own phone and handed Harry's his. It was low battery anyway so there wasn't much harm in returning it.

 

Harry was just both relieved and broke at the moment, glad that he'd be fucking back home but everything felt so off. Just when he was carried out of the unidentified home, his eyes burned to the scorching sunlight. Technically it had been about two days since he'd been out and honestly two days was enough for him to rethink everything. He hated the way the man gripped onto him, touched him, smothered him, held him, he hated everything.

 

"Alright baby, it was nice knowing you." Cameron mumbled, forcefully snogging Harry's weak lips then tossed him to the back of the car.

 

-

 

After an hours of waiting Louis waited by their car watching the man pull up. They were in a secluded green area. The soft winds brushing through their hair as Cameron dragged Harry out and pushed the boy towards the group, quickly grabbing for the cash and driving off.

 

It was quick and Harry immediately started to fall to the floor, crying as the boys laid their eyes on him. 

 

"Harry!" Louis sighed wetly running towards him, but was stopped with a shriek.

 

"NO! No, no don't- don't touch me please." whimpered Harry.

 

"H-" 

 

"NO! I just- I just really want to go home. Please."

 

Louis nodded, maybe Niall was right and that thought shredded him internally, "Okay. I- just let's go."

 

Harry nodded his head, hissing as he stood up on his feet. He limped to the car and the others watched him. Not sure what to do at all. Comfort him? Hold him? No. That bastard ruined that for them and Harry's arms crawled with self hatred because he was a drunken idiot that had this brought upon himself. He was nothing, but a weak disgusting peice of shit that can't even fight for his own. 

 

He sat within the front passenger seat, curling into himself and mumbling how it was his fault, he cheated on Louis, he didn't want it, and his life was nothing but shit.

 

"H-Harry?" Niall mumbled out. He sat with Zayn and Liam all exchanging worried looks.

 

Harry whimpered pathetically as he shook his head, "I-It hurt so bad. No- no prep no nothing. I didn't want it! I swear." Ignoring the other three he began to shake as Louis sat in the driver's seat, "Louis." He sobbed a bit, "Louis I swear I didn't want it. I swear! Please- please don't be- be mad at me. I know I was being a whore yes-"

 

"Harry stop. It was 't your fault."

 

"It was!"

 

"Harry no." Zany mumbled.

 

"Shut up! I d-don't want to talk. I just want to go home." Harry whimpered, voice cracked as he bit his lip trying to hold in the pain he had from sitting down.

 

"Okay. Just- if you need anything just ask." Liam mumbled. 

 

Soon their driver had driven them home, none of them asking questions and kept silence aside from Harry's whimpers.

 

-

 

"Harry." Louis sighed.

 

He was standing before their bedroom door knocking constantly and trying to get a response because once they bid their goodbyes to the other lads, Harry ran in crying and locking the door.

 

"N-No I want to be alone." Harry spoke up, muffled by what must be pillows.

 

"Harry please if you want to maybe feel better then open the damn door! Please Hazza. Please?"

 

"Louis I-"

 

"Harry we're together. You're my lovely, handy dandy boyfriend remember? If- if you think I'm mad at you I'm not. I was surprised really, that you went off with the bastard at first, but I honestly hadn't realized how sick and disgusting he was. You don't deserve it."

 

"I cheated on you!" Harry cried harder, the hairs on his skin rising as he felt the burning rush of Cameron's grip and lips all over himself again, "H-He touched me! He- he FUCKING TOUCHED ME!" Harry was screaming now pulling on his curls.

 

"Harry! Open the door! You didn't cheat on me! I swear. You didn't want it. That bastard still went ahead! You weren't at fault. There's just too many monsters and- and sometimes they get the best of angels." Louis placed his palm over the door, sliding his hand down as he spoke, "I- I will be honest. I was pissed to see you with him and when you left I was furious, but- but you realized your mistake and I guess you realized it too late-"

 

Harry shrieked, "See! It is my fucking fault! It is!"

 

"Harry open the door. Please. Please? Let me be with my baby. It isn't your fault! He's sick and a prick and he will suffer. I love you, Haz, I do and I want my baby in my arms."

 

The door opened suddenly and Harry stood with pink wet eyes and a small smile, "Thanks, Boo. I love you too. Promise."

 

Louis pulled Harry in for a tight hug before he lost the chance, sniffling his damp curls and sad scent, "I promise nothing's going to hurt you again."

 

For a second, Louis was scared that he'd be pushed away, but relaxed once Harry's arms hugged him in, "Okay."

 

"Let's go to sleep. You've had a long day." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss into Harry's cheek, "Come on."

 

Harry nodded, pacing behind Louis as they pushed the duvets down and slipped in, "Y-You'll stay right?" 

 

Louis smiled, "I'm glad to. You wouldn't mind?"

 

"No. N-No. I need someone right now and I need my boyfriend to hold me." Harry pulled a smile showing his missing dimples.

 

"I swear Harold even at the worst situation you'll never stop being cheeky." Louis chuckled, "I-I'm just scared. I don't want you to break on me."

 

Harry's face went grim as he stared up to the ceiling, "Just because I smiled doesn't mean it's over."

 

"Harry-"

 

"It was too hard and in those few hours I was tortured. I-It ruined me." Harry snuggled into Louis's arms trying to hide away, "It- It's so weird and I can tell what you're thinking."

 

Louis's eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?"

 

"That- That it's just so out of the blue that- that I-" Harry's voice cracked as he teared up, "I got raped. It's not expected and- and people would think of rape as something abusive like what I went through. I just-" he began to sob softly and shook as he spoke, "It's so weird to say that. That I got raped. Me! I- I can't help, but think it's my fault because it's probably cause I led him on-"

 

"Harry no!"

 

"Shh. Let me finish." Harry mumbled, "I-I feel like I'm being over dramatic. The way I sound, but I promise Louis I'm not. T-The way he touched me, ruined me. I don't- I don't even feel too good. We'll go on tour again and everything and I'm scared that- I'm scared I won't be good enough anymore."

 

Louis looked straight at Harry, hugging him tight, "You're still you and I know. I haven't gone through it maybe that's why I'm a bit lost with words, but I swear Harry I swear, you're a great lad and boyfriend. It's my promise to you and maybe we can get help just in case. If this gets too bad then we'll get help okay?"

 

Harry understood, "Yeah. Yeah that would be alright. I just hope I'll get this off before anyone find out."

 

"Yeah. I love you." whispered Louis.

 

"I love you to Louis, thank you."

-

From that night, things have gone from "maybe it'll be alright" to worse. The big problem was the fact that Harry grew nightmares and at first it was a small nudge then whimpers, but turned into heavy sobs and screams. This scared each and everyone of the boys, they just didn't know what to do.

 

Louis had talked to Harry about this earlier, that if this problem kept occurring they'd get him help. It's been about half a month since the incidence and with that Louis and the others had accepted that they'd get Harry help. Their managers questioned their actions, trying to know why the hell was Harry so distant? Why he hadn't been so active in practices like earlier? For them Harry wasn't even Harry.

 

No one thought Harry was Harry anymore and that hurt Louis too much. Sometimes when he was apart from Harry he'd break down, crying in frustration and anger. He'd cry alone while Harry suffered in the inside. It terrified them all too much.

 

Luckily, though, with the therapy they had set up for Harry it started to get a bit better It was a large task that they had to carry out, trying to hide it from the media and fans, let alone their management. Except it was working, paying the therapist with more money to keep his mouth shut.

 

Harry was smiling a bit too, he didn't mind getting hugs as much either, maybe things were getting better.

 

Then again things happen where that hope of getting better was all gone.

-

 

"Uh Louis?" Liam mumbled. His eyes were blown wide towards his laptop screen.

 

Liam had came over to Louis's place while harry was out with Zayn getting his weekly therapy done. He was sitting over a couch across Liam, watching some ridiculous television show with his head tossed back and legs up over a brown coffee table.

 

 "Liam? What's wrong?" Louis muttered, eyes taking a scan at Liam's frustrated frown.

 

"Fuck. Louis this is bad. This is really, really fucking bad."

 

Louis flinched to Liam's dark and frightened tone, "What are you looking at?"

 

"The bastard had photos. He fucking had videos and- this is sick." Liam's eyes were tearing up, "He was getting better, too."

 

Louis rushed forward, going behind Liam, "What the fuck is this!?" Louis screamed as he took the hundreds of breaking news gossip sites filled with the photos he had received when Harry was tormented, "Oh fuck. No!" Louis's eyes were tearing up as well, taking a reach at the mouse pad and scrolling, "No. No. No!" There varieties of pictures all laced up together over a stupid gossip site, thousands of comments trickling to the posts and many of them leaving negative remarks and thought this was some kind of sick joke. A sick joke with some twist of photoshop, but sadly it isn't. It's there and it's right in front of everyone for anyone to look at and see the vulnerable and broken side of Harry. 

 

They were reading the articles that claimed these were turned in by an inside source who demanded lots of money, but it was a great trade and worth it, This is sick, N-Now everyone knows. Everyone. Fuck what am I going to tell Harry."

 

Just then there was a knock on the door, which meant Harry had returned. Quickly he told Liam to shut the computer off and act decent as he went to open the door, "Harry?" He mumbled with a small crooked smile.

 

"Hey, Lou." Harry stepped in and dived for a hug, "I think I'm getting better." He smiled and his dimples actually showed over his face, but he pulled away looking up at Louis with a puzzled expression, "You seem a bit off. You alright?" Harry pouted playfully, nuzzling into Louis's cheek, "What's wrong, Boo?"

 

For a moment Louis, tried to stay clam, not whimper or break because everything was out and it was only moments before they were bombarded by everyone and management. Except he was frozen in his place, still and unmoving as Harry hugged him tight, "Harry." Louis whimpered, his eyes were shutting close as his cheeks puffed and throat closed in, "I-I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry." Suddenly without realizing it he started to cry right in front of Harry, Liam, and Zayn. He started to cry with guilt and hatred. He was breaking because Harry was too innocent and kind to deserve any of this. 

 

"Louis?!" Harry was startled, reaching his fingers out to brush against Louis's wet cheeks, "Louis, love what's wrong?"

 

"Harry. Everyone knows." He muttered. 

 

Everything went quiet. The whole house and their breaths went too low to show a sign of life. Liam and Zayn stood staring at each other and trying to share their thoughts mentally. 

 

Harry stepped back, "W-What?" he shook his head, suddenly laughing and looking in between the rest of the boys, "I don't understand. What's going on?"

 

"Harry. Harry, love." Louis was shaking as he took a hold of Harry's hands, pressing his forehead down on them as he spoke, "Everyone knows- everyone knows you've been raped."

 

It went quiet again as Harry's mind tried to process what was going on and it hit him really fucking hard when he got what Louis said.

 

"What? What!? What do you mean everyone knows!?" Harry started to shake, his breaths going fast as his eyes teared up and he tore his hands away from Louis's grasp as he brought them to his face and felt himself heating up, "E-Everyone knows!? How!? How!?!"

 

"It- it was all posted. The bastard posted videos and photos over every gossip site there is." Liam spoke.

 

"What? What the fuck?" Zayn muttered, "How-"

 

"No! No! NO!" Harry screamed, falling on his knees as his hands shook, "No. No! How- Louis. Louis please tell me this is a sick joke please." He crawled on his knees to Louis, begging and holding onto his legs, "Louis p-please tell me you're just being a piece of shit with me, please. I won't be mad. Maybe a little, but please tell me this is a joke."

 

"Harry, I'm sorry." Louis started to cry too, going down to the floor to hold Harry in, trying to calm down the shaking boy.

 

"I-I'm done for! Louis- Louis I'm done for. Everyone knows. No! No!" Harry was screaming now as he cried, shaking his head, "Why! Why me!"

 

"It's because he wanted to squeeze as much money he can out of you." Louis whispered, "Harry I'm sorry."

 

"Lou!" Harry sobbed harder trying to contain himself, but he couldn't. 

 

Harry's been taken mentally and physically.


	2. Taken (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It happened to fast. Too fast. They were all enjoying their time at a bar, celebrating for their success without having the need for excessive promotions. One Direction were having a great time together, fun. ‘Till Harry decided to take a walk out from the group and was snatched away behind their backs. He was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an ongoing request I'll make this to a mini fic. Just two more parts and that's it!

The boys cried alongside as Harry wept continuously. He was so fucking scared, what would his mother think? His fans? Management? What would anyone think?

"L-Louis." Harry sobbed harder, "I-I'm scared."

The older boy crumbled apart beside him, holding him tight and crying out his tears as well, "We'll figure something out. We will."

"Louis. Everyone knows how weak I am, they know- they know!" Harry pulled away, scrabbling at his face as his eyes darted around the room, "Louis. Louis. What do I do?"

The other boys watched, their hands turned into fist and all they could do was watch. Just watch. They didn't know what to say or do and how this man touched Harry and left him to fend for himself, it was just too much.

"Liam? Zayn? Could you guys please leave?" Louis mumbled.

The two nodded, "What about- erm- the managers?"  
Louis sighed, "Well we know one thing for sure, that we're in deep shit-"

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed into Louis's chest as he cried harder, "It's my entire fault! My entire fault that we're in deep shit."

"Harry no. You talked with your therapist okay? Why? Because it isn't your fault, did you get that!" muttered Zayn. His teeth gritted and his hands clenched, he wanted to tear the fucking bastard apart. Rip that man's smug tone off his voice and leave him to bleed across the floor.

"It is!" He peeked up over Louis's shoulder, resting the side of his face into to crevice of his neck as he coughed and sputtered, "It- It is my fault. I'm a whore, slut-"

"Harry stop." warned Louis.

"I'm only good for a quick fuck. That's all I do."

"Harry stop-"

"Why do you guys even bear with me? Might as well let me die-"

Louis had enough and pulled Harry away from him, holding his two arms tightly within his grip, "Harry for fuck's sake shut up and listen to me!" He turned to Zayn and Liam, pleading them to leave. They bid off with small sad waves and left the flat, "Harry fucking listen to me right now." He cupped Harry's wet cheeks into his hands, tilting his face up to look at him, "You were never at fault. You're not a whore and never ever fucking say that again. You're mine and I'm yours, no one's going to say shit."

Harry shrieked, pushing Louis away from him and dropped his head into his hands as he sobbed harder, "Louis! There are fucking videos and pictures of me online! ON THE DAMN INTERNET!"

Louis crawled over to him, trying to get a hold, but he was pushed away again, "Louis. No! No! Leave me alone please."

"Harry-"

"Everyone knows! Everyone fucking knows! The fans, friends, and family. They- They all saw the pictures. They'll see how much of a whore I am!"

"Harry! What did I say!" Ignoring Harry's pushes he pulled Harry into his chest, petting his damp curls, "Don't say that please." Here he was, Harry in his arms, but that one feeling returned. That feeling of being helpless. Helpless. That's how he was right now because the monstrous incidence had returned once again.

Just then the phone rang, "I-I'll be back." Louis left Harry who sobbed continuously into the floor and grabbed for the phone, "Hello?"

"What the hell happened." Louis flinched to the tone of their manager's voice, "What the fuck are those pictures and why does it involve Harry. What the hell happened?"

"Sir I-"

"I want all of you guys in my office right now."

"But-"

"No buts get here and bring Harry. I need to have a word with all of you." with that the phone went dead and Louis tossed the device to the side as he trotted back to Harry.

"Harry we need to-erm- go to management's office." Louis mumbled.

Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head in defiance, "Louis! No! I can't- I can't face anyone anymore!" he cried harder, hiding his face into his hands, "Everyone knows that he touched me! I said no! I said no! I swear!"

"Harry I know-"

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" Louis flinched at Harry's sudden abrasive tone, "You don't know! You don't know! He-He touched me. Everywhere. It's not something I can easily forget because- because it feels like he fucked into my insides and imprinted himself on my mind and every part of me. It makes me feel like shit because- I was too weak to save myself."

"Harry, please we'll find him and-"

Harry released a dry laugh, "Find him and then what? Have him go to jail? That's it? He ruined me and having him sent into jail won't erase that disgusting smug tone he had away from my mind. I-I could still feel him sometimes crawling on my skin and I just want to rip myself apart because I still feel it. The way he kissed and bit me and his hands, the way the penetrated me, Louis. I still feel it and I fucking hate it."

Honestly, Louis was stuck and confused. There was nothing he could say or do because here he was standing in front of Harry who spoke and released himself, but he just couldn't take in the information properly, he just didn't know what parts of Harry was truly destroyed, "Harry I-"

"Louis, please. I-I don't want to go." Harry pleaded, wiping at his cheeks and trying to get rid of the teary blur that took place in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry, we need to. We'll get through this and it's important that we actually get this settled before it gets worse."

"Fine."

-  
After moments of getting dressed and wiping at each other's cheeks to get rid of the tears, they were set in casual clothes and already arrived to their manager's building. Harry took a glance, a gulp stuck in his throat as he tried not to cry all over again.

"Come on, Haz." mumbled Louis, pulling Harry into his side and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Louis, I'm scared." Harry whimpered, "Everyone's going to look at me and-"

"Harry, shhh, baby no one can say anything to you. Got it? I'm here and so are the boys. We'll sock 'em if we have to."

Harry couldn't help, but giggle at the small remark, "O-Okay."

-  
"It's been about time you got here!" Rob, one of the head managers shouted as soon as Louis and Harry stepped into the room. All eyes on them, from both the managers and the other lads, "Tell me what in fuck's name did I just read online! How are we going to fix our reputations?!" He edged on closer as everyone else stilled in the room, beckoning himself towards Harry as he continued to shout, "Why did you have to go out and be an idiot! Many times I have warned you, many times! Not to do anything stupid! Look where it got you in now!" His finger jutted out as he pointed towards Harry, who had his head down in shame.

What the fuck? Louis was angered as his hands clenched by his sides, the other boys too scared to speak, let alone move, "Hey! He wasn't at fault. He was tricked!"

"That doesn't mean it'll give him the excuse to be a fucking idiot! There are tricks around us all the fucking time and suddenly Harry falls into this one!" Rob glared at Louis, trying to keep his temper at check, but it wasn't really working out.

Harry broke out a sob as he brought his hands to his lips; crying harder and feeling himself curl in, "H-He's right Lou! It's my fault now everyone knows! Everyone knows! Everyone!" Harry's breaths were suddenly getting faster as he dropped to the floor suddenly, pushing his knees to his chest, "Everyone knows! Everyone!" His chest was rising fast and soon it felt a bit challenging to breathe.

The boys gasped as soon as they saw Harry drop, "Harry's having a panic attack!" Niall shouted, squirming out of his chair to lean by Harry's side, "Look what you fucking did!"

"Harry!" Louis fell by Harry as well, pulling his shaking body into his arms, cupped his cheek, and ruffled through his curls as he tried to calm him down.

"Louis! L-Louis! Everyone knows! It's my fault! I ruined e-everything!" Harry shrieked suddenly, scaring everyone, "What if- what if there are others after me!?"

Zayn then spoke up, his voice soft, "What do you mean?" Rob shook his head in annoyance, leading the other head managers out of there and left the boys to handle this themselves.

"W-What if- What if p-people find out how weak I am and they come and do the same shit just to get money out of me? T-There's so many- so many monsters around us and- and they all want to get me."

Louis's eyes began to tear up, pushing Harry's face into his chest and tried to comfort him and get him to relax, "Harry no love, no. No one's going to get you. Not anymore. Never. That man must have left some traces. Besides, since this got into media's hands people are already trying to find out and investigate this. I'm sorry Harry, I really am."

Harry only shook his head, crying harder and his tears spilling into Louis's t-shirt, "Louis, people saw videos and pictures off- of me screaming and crying. W-Why!?" Slowly this realization was eating Harry alive, drowning him into a pit of disgust and broken hope.

Everyone must have fucking seen him tied up.  
Everyone must have seen how many times he cried.  
Everyone must have seen how broken he looked.  
Everyone must have seen how many times he choked and sputtered.  
Everyone saw Harry get torn apart right before their eyes.

"We'll fucking track him down and I myself will meet the bastard." Louis muttered, his jaw was clenched tight just like the anger bottled up inside him, beckoning for a way out and he was going to release it over the sick bastard. He swore on that.

"Lou, Lou. I-I won't be able to go out anymore of anything. There would be too many people around me and-" Harry just couldn't stop crying, shouting loud wails as his tears profuse out of his eyes, "People are going to look at me and-"

"Harry come on relax. Take a few breaths, close your eyes, and just sleep yeah? I got you." Louis whispered, "I got you." He muttered many times and soon he wasn't sure if this comfortable phrase was just for Harry, but also for himself. 

Gently and in minutes Harry drifted to sleep and it was really pitiful to watch because in all honesty, Harry hadn't slept properly for days.  
Louis held him tight in his arms with his cheek pushed up against his chest.

"He's fallen asleep." Louis mumbled, "He's exhausted." His words were wet and slick like the tears that dribbled out of his eyes, "Oh Haz." He mumbled, his fingers curling into Harry's hair as he pulled gently in a massaging and therapeutic pattern, trying to soothe him as much as he could.

-

With the help of the other lads, Louis was able to carry Harry into his arms without much trouble. Louis sighed in content as he held Harry in his arms, the tall lanky body light over his short arms as he carried him out and off to their driver's car. Then it hit him, what about media? What were they going to do when they went out in public? Touring was going to come soon and how would Harry handle this? Louis's mind jumbled in worry because here Harry's too terrified to function properly and second the man that committed the crime was somewhere out on the loose.

"He really needs sleep." Louis mumbled, "He's been screaming a lot out of bed and he's been too conflicted whether I should hold him or not."

"I can't believe this." Zayn mumbled, within his hand he held the phone tight in his grasp, thumbs scrolling and typing into the search box, "This is sick!"

"What?" asked Louis?

"Just- Just make sure Harry doesn't get his hand on the internet. There are pictures of him on every fucking website." muttered Zayn.

"Let me see that," grumbled Louis as he placed Harry's body into the back seat and sat down himself after he then placed Harry's head over his thigh, "Here-" he reached out through the open window for the phone his fingers curling in want.

Zayn sighed handing the phone into Louis's grasp then went to the other side of the car to take a seat by Harry's feet and soon the other two lads had got into the car, "People are sick." Zayn mumbled.

Louis bit onto his knuckles as he read through Sugarscape, Fox, and literally ever other shit site there was. There were non-stop streams of videos and photos, "I still can't believe this. The crud arsehole actually took videos?!" 

He was too much in shock and tossed Zayn's phone back to the owner and rubbed at his own face, "I-I'm scared to face his family, the fans, and- I don't know how to help."

The car engine started and they're making their way back to Harry's and Louis's flat, "You're there for him and that's what matters." mumbled Niall.

"I know! I know I'm here for him, but mentally? Probably not because- because this is something real yet it feels like it's a joke you know? Like- I can't believe my- OUR Harry got into a situation like this." Louis's eyes teared up once again, how many times will he cry over this and actually do something? "It sucks because- because I have no idea what I could do to help!" Louis covered his face behind his hands as he cried, "I'm helpless. I-I feel like I could do something but I can't and I'm so fucking scared that he'd continue to blame himself. He was getting better, but now we're back at square one." 

Louis cried once again and maybe it wasn't fair because Harry's the one hurt, Louis was just helpless here. They were close to their flat and kept silent as the car strode through the empty streets. His tears slipped and slid from his cheeks, accidentally falling over Harry's cheeks.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, blinking momentarily as he looked up to Louis who was obviously crying, he reached out with stuff fingers to brush against the falling tears, "Lou? Why are you crying?" He whispered.

Louis hadn't notice that Harry had awaken, his voice surprising the lads within the car. Zayn gently patted Harry's legs in comfort as Louis sighed, "Because I'm useless and I can't help you."

Harry's eyebrows raised and head tilted to the side, "You're not useless. Don't cry, Lou. It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is. It should be. I-I let my anger get me and I didn't think about stopping you cause I was being an arrogant arsehole. Now you're here breaking in front of me and I can't do anything about it." Louis shuttered in a wet breath, nearly sobbing as he tried to relax, "It- It makes me so fucking mad, but me getting mad isn't going to help at all and it hurts so much. I shouldn't even be crying! I wasn't the one hurt and-"

He was stopped by a finger over his lips, then Harry spoke, "You care and that's what matters. I-I don't know how to react anymore and I'm just tired." 

Louis nodded as he massaged Harry's curls and scalp with the tips of his fingers, "I know you are."

"Harry? Just relax yeah? We'll get rid of the problem okay?" mumbled Zayn and with that said, both Niall and Liam gave comforting words as Harry took a moment of slumber once again.

-

They had finally arrived back home, Harry heavily asleep once again as they carried him back and snuggled him into the white duvets of their bedroom. Louis patted Harry's forehead and tucked it up to his chin. 

"It'll get better. I promise." Louis whispered and gently placed a kiss over the tip of Harry's nose.

With that, he left the room in silence to assure that Harry gets a better sleep. Louis crept down the halls to take a small glance at the three boys who were standing by the door, "It's alright. He's asleep still."

"Okay. Mate we got to go. There was a call again and they want us to get interviewed and we think you two need a break. So we'll go back and talk to Rob and the rest again," mumbled Liam, "Just call if you need anything."

"Yeah. I will." Louis smiled waving off, "Bye guys."

-

"Fuck." Louis sat within the kitchen and rubbed his temple in stress as he snacked down on a bag of crisps, "Shit." His mouth raveled in short stops of profanities as he tried to keep still. There wasn't much he could do anymore because Harry's up asleep, the others are at a meeting, and he here he is being a helpless lazy ass. Everything sucked really, everything.

Suddenly he heard a crash.

"What the fuck?!" Louis gasped dropping and crushing the chips over the wooden and carpeted floor as he stumbled over the stairs, "Harry?! Harry?!" He shouted continuously as he heard more crashes and shouts.

"Harry!" Louis stopped abruptly by the entrance, chest rising up and down as he looked at his boy curled in the corner of a destroyed room. The bed sheets tossed off, pillows ripped, and items pushed to the floor. Louis ran, kneeling by Harry's side, "Baby, what's wrong?"

-

Harry couldn't tell if he was hearing properly. His head hurt and arms ached, he was pretty fucking sure that he saw the man, "LOUIS!" He suddenly shouted, jumping off of the bed and falling to the floor to cause a crash. 

He was so fucking scared because that man was back and he was creeping over his legs, waist, arms, his body, and slowly whispering into his mind.

"You're a cute one. Put those lips to use."

The pain that slipped between his legs and those lips violating each and every corner of his skin, he screamed, "Louis! LOUIS!" He got up ripping and throwing the items he could grab around the room and ran to the corner, curling in himself and breaking down once more, pulling on the curls over his head.

-

"Harry?!" Louis's eyes tears up, "Baby what's wrong?" He edged closer, but was stopped with a yell.

"NO! N-no! Don't get close t-to me!" Harry raised a hand, his palm bright over Louis's face, "Don't fucking touch me! Don't even look at ME!" Harry screamed, his breaths going on non-stop.

"Harry please-"

"NO! I SAID NO! I said no! Why didn't you stop!" Harry screamed and screamed his eyes blurred from tears in his eyes and he couldn't stop fidgeting and curling into himself because he wanted to hide and disappear. He didn't want eyes on him, he just wanted to get away and not be seen again, "You didn't s-stop and now my bum hurts and my heart hurts b-because people think- people think I'm only worth the amount of money I make. You- you used me for money and destroyed my life only to count the paper bills in your fucking hand!!"

Louis's jaw dropped, he was talking about that man. The man that ruined Harry both physically and mentally, "Harry-"

"Was I only interesting for money?!" Harry cried, "Money?! You fucked me without my consent for money?! MONEY?!"

"Harry-," Louis tried to reach out this time, but was instead grasped by Harry's cold ones, "Harry-"

The curly lad looked straight and grim towards Louis's eyes. He was still shaking in sobs, but his eyes were dark with question, "Louis?"

"Harry please-" he glanced between Harry's grasp over his hands and his tear streaked face.

"Am I really only worth something for money?" asked Harry. His voice was touched with grim and sorrow.

"Harry-"

"Am I really a whore?"

"Harry no-"

"Am I really just a naive, dumb f-fuck." Harry started to shake again, his teeth showing with his jaw clenched.

"Harry please-"

"He hurt me so bad, Louis! So bad and I bet he wants more! He wants more from me, he's willing to hurt me and beat me so he could put it all online and get money from me! Didn't he think- Didn't he even think once how bad it would!? Everything hurts Louis, everything and there's nothing I could do to stop the pain. It was going away, I swear, but now it came back and this time everyone knows." 

"Harry!" Louis pulled the boy into his arms, "Harry stop crying please, I'm sorry! I swear, I wish I could do something, but if you keep crying I'll cry too and then all we're going to do is cry." Louis sniffled, "I-It hurts me too, It hurts me too you know, to see someone who's always happy, even with what media has to throw at you, to whatever there is around you. Now you look at everything so differently and it hurts and I don't know what to do about it at all and I'm so sorry." Harry's face was pushed against his chest and they sat there curled in together, Harry actually savoring Louis's hold, "Harry, please never ever forget how important you are to me. Please. Just remember that I'm here for you. I will make sure we find that man. I swear."

They stayed there for what could have been hours when finally Harry's crying made him fall asleep again. Louis's eyes were red and dry as he tucked Harry back into the bed and organized everything back up. He really should call Harry's family, who knows what's going on there and it's weird that they hadn't called, but might as well give it a try. He decided to leave the door open and go out of the room, just a few feet away to then call Harry's mother.

-

"Hello?" answered the calm and serene voice, Anne.

"Um, hi it's Louis I-"

"What the hell happened to my boy and why are there-. Louis. What the hell happened? What happened to my boy!" Louis could hear a bit of shock and trembling fear within Anne's voice, "Gemma and I are- we're too- we can't believe anything. It's probably a sick joke by media. I mean I can't believe that they would go this far!"

Louis cut of her rambling, "I-I'm sorry Anne." He muttered, "It's not a joke. H-Harry was- was- um- you know and the man who did it well- he uploaded videos and exploited him. It really affected him and yeah." Louis was out of words just like always. What was he even supposed to say? Your son got raped? He had therapy? This happened a month ago? Now the man had sold photos and wasn't ever caught? Who knows if we'll find him? No, he couldn't.

"What?" 

"It's not- it's not fake. The videos are too- too clear and the photos are not edited it's all there and it's real. It happened and now the whole planet fucking knows." Louis whispered. He peeked through the door to see Harry's glistening cheeks within the white sheets.

"I- I need to go. I-" Anne softly sobbed, "Please fix this." 

"I-" Louis bit his tongue as he nodded to himself, "I will."

-

Niall had returned after spending time getting directions with Zayn and Liam, about the upcoming interview. It really sucked because Harry had to go there as well and well Niall was sent to go tell Louis that and so far... it didn't go so well.

"What the FUCK do you mean Harry has to go!?" shouted Louis. He was in the living room seated by Niall's side as he glared at him from his sofa seat, "Are they out of their fucking minds!? He's too scared to step out of the house you really think he could go to an interview with other people around him!?" 

"Louis we have to. I- we didn't decide on this okay? Just make sure Harry gets ready tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? Hell!" Louis shook his head and sighed, rubbing at his face.

"Yeah, Louis, listen. If you want to be able to get Harry better he needs to stop being scared and he should try to be normal again. You get me? He needs to like- he can't just hide."

"Y-Yeah. I get you, but-"

"No buts Louis, we have to go and we will. There's no choice. Anyway, I'll be off home, I'll see you later."

"Bye." said Louis and bid Niall his goodbyes.

-

It's the next morning and Louis woke up off from the floor where he laid beside Harry and he was so happy that Harry hadn't woken up or cried in his sleep. He sat by Harry's head, shaking him awake, "Harry, Harry love wake up."

"I'm tired." groaned Harry.

"Come on Haz we got to go out." mumbled Louis.

Harry looked up with his green eyes, "Yeah? Where?"

"We- um- We have an interview-"

Harry shot up and sat down on his bum, wincing a bit as he looked back at Louis in shock, "W-What? We can't! There are people and they'll-"

"Harry please. Just listen. If we want people to still actually know that you're still their 'Harry Styles' than you can't just hide away. No matter what is the cause. Please? We need to do this for us, the band, and especially you."

Harry's eyes teared up again, when would he stop crying?

"I- I- okay okay let's go then. I'm just scared and I'm sorry. I'm just getting weaker and weaker and you're- you're right. I'll have to actually try to get better." whispered Harry.

Louis gave small smile and patted Harry's knee, "Good, now come on and get ready. Alright? This one's going to be a pretty tough one." 

"I know."

\- 

It took a bit time to get Harry ready and put on some clothes on him. He wasn't feeling a bit too bright so all Harry wore was a gray beanie and his black mesh top with black pants and boots. Louis tried not to comment at all, but it did bug him. He's trying though, not to point it out.

They made it to the studio within their own cars, their driver not even taking a look at them as they stepped in and out of the car. Both Harry and Louis met up with Zayn, Liam, and Niall who were seated within a small comforting dressing room. Fortunately, they were all brought in quietly through the back entrance of the building and no fans had taken a sight of them yet. Honestly, having an interview out of the blue like this was awkward as fuck.

Harry decided to leave off and corner himself within the room over a small stool and sat there, looking right at his feet and trying to drift his mind off of the fact that he was going to be out in public.

"Harry?" Louis mumbled.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Y-You alright?"

"Yeah, Lou. We'll get this cleared up and um, Louis?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"D-Did they find anything about him?"

"No actually, they're trying from what I hear, but they don't know the guy's name and about that, they're going to interrogate you later this week."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway we're going to be on in a few minutes. Don't worry Harry alright?" Louis stood before Harry and took his large hand within his own and curled their fingers together, "We're going to find him and no one will judge you for this."

Harry sighed, "No one's going to stop judging. They judged from the beginning, to the middle, and they'll always judge at the end. People won't see me- see me the same anymore."

"But I do." whispered Louis, "Niall, Zayn, and Liam. We all see you as out little Hazza. Always. No one can ever fucking change that. Got it?"

Harry smiled, but it was the saddest smile Louis's ever seen, "Yeah."

Just then, the interviewer had walked in and his lips were pursed to a firm line as he announced, "Alright guys let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is letmelarryyou do leave me feedback and please leave kudos! It's benefical and keep me motivated! Please comment! Please AND KUDOS


	3. Taken (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It happened to fast. Too fast. They were all enjoying their time at a bar, celebrating for their success without having the need for excessive promotions. One Direction were having a great time together, fun. ‘Till Harry decided to take a walk out from the group and was snatched away behind their backs. He was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I UPDATED 2 more parts probs, just two more. HOW SHOULD I END IT OMFG
> 
> TALK TO ME FEED BACK ME AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR : LETMELARRYYOU

"It'll be alright, love. Take a deep breath." Louis held Harry's hand tight within his own, trying to soothe him with comforting words because each step they took closer to the crowd, the more Harry began to panic.

 

"I c-can't stop being scared." Harry whimpered, pressing one hand to his mouth, trying to hide the beckoning sobs. 

 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall quickly stopped and soon the group of boys pulled Harry in for a hug, rubbing down his back and pressing his cheeks into their necks, "Shhh. It's alright. Just- just tell them what happened. Be honest and ready alright?" mumbled Zayn.

 

Hary quickly nodded his head, wiping at his fallen tears, "Y-Yeah."

 

"Come on Harry. You can do this mate it's better to get over it rather than hide from it." mumbled Niall.

 

Harry only shook his head as they continued to walk, "Y-You don't understand. I-I tried that," mumbled Harry, soon reaching the entrance, "I tried facing it, but now- now that the world knows what happened to you, your life just changes and there's nothing you can do about it. It's not like failing Maths or something like that, it's- I-" Harry groaned in frustration, "I-I don't know how to explain it, but you just hate yourself and feel ridiculous."

 

"You're not ridiculous," whispered Liam, "You're Harry. Harry Styles and you'll show you're not afraid."

 

Louis nodded, "Yeah Haz, you're strong and no one could break that. You're not afraid."

 

Harry shook his head and they all stopped infront of the entrance, "I-I am afraid. He-" his fingers began to shake as his eyes widened in shock, "He c-could be watching right now!"

 

Louis pulled Harry in and softly kissed his cheek, "Then you'll fucking stare at that camera and show him you're not scared of that sick fuck. Do it for me, the boys, and importantly you."

 

"Louis I don't-"

 

"No Harry, you're strong and you know that no matter what I love you and you can do this."

 

Harry nodded and gave his calm, sad smile, "O-Okay." 

 

-

 

"Welcome boys, been quite a while since we met aye?" The interviewer chuckled softly.

 

The boys's laughs were dry to the unwanted humor, "Yeah, it's-" Liam was cut off by a gasp from the man who sat before them.

 

"Oh my." He shook his head in distaste as he seemed to be scanning his mobile device, "What has happened to dear Harry?" he tsked.

 

Harry's jaws clenched, Niall glared, Liam gasped, Zayn pondered, and Louis watched with fury.

 

"May you care to explain all of these images here?" The man mumbled. 

 

He looked straight at Harry, his eyes irritating Harry and caused him to feel somehow suffocated. This was what Harry was afraid of cause here's the man pretending that he had no idea what was going on and it appeared out of nowhere when in reality they all had to act it up before they crowd Harry's mind and get him cornered. 

 

Harry didn't now how to speak and he felt the other boys watch him, "I-"

 

The man smirked, cutting Harry off, "Here I'll show you."

 

The crowd was quiet, none of them making a sound as the man pulled up the page and faced it towards Harry, "Is this you here?" he asked.

 

It felt as though no one was here within the room, but for him and a piece of reality right in front of him. Right in his face and he was suppose to speak about how in such short time he felt tormented and destroyed all at once. The picture of him tied and gagged, crying with his eyes shut and jaws clenched with his arms tied to his back.

 

"I-" Harry's mouth went dry and lips were over watered with teary saliva and soon his eyes were escalating tears, "I-" his voice was now a squeak and soon his hands shook as he pressed both hands over his lips, "T-That's me." He suddenly sobbed and sniffled as he felt gentle hands pressing along his back.

 

Soon the entire room gasped in shock, "I- wow. I thought they were just cunning photoshopped edits. This- This really is you? Care to explain? New kinks maybe?" He chuckled.

 

Harry nearly felt a surge of anger when this fucking man thought him crying and tied up was just a "kink" instead of having some fucking thought that maybe, just fucking maybe, Harry wasn't into some sex shit, but instead was overtaken. Having the others here was pointless and only ate at Harry's nerves, but they comforted him even though they really didn't have a clear say in what's happening. Louis was getting irritant and his fingers crumpled together as he watched the audience and interviewer. 

 

"Y-yeah." Harry sucked in a breath and his green eyes glared into the camera, "I-I was- I was sexually assaulted by a bastard who wanted nothing more, but the cash my body could squeeze out. Ruining my life, how I see people, and I can't get the feeling of- of his skin off of me!!" 

 

Everyone's eyes started to water as Harry went on, a feeling of empowerment surging him, "I-I guess this is what many people are going through when this shit happens to them. Except it's not like they'll have a "fans" or people supporting them through it. I'm so so lucky I have everyone here, the boys helping me through this, but I'm- I'm stuck. I feel suffocated and I can't breathe because I get nightmares and I sometimes see him when he's not there and it's so fucking terrifying that- that I forget who I am sometimes." Harry racked out a sob and wiped at his face with the back of his hands.

 

"Oh Harry." whimpered Louis, pulling him into his chest. He didn't care about the rumors of 'Larry' spreading because it's there anyway and it's about time the entire population sees it, but who fucking cares about that matter? His friend, boyfriend, his love is hurting and he needs to tend him, "You're perfect."

 

The interviewer had soft eyes as he watched, "Well- erm- I hadn't realized that. I apologize-"

 

Harry shook his head, "No- you knew. You all knew this happened, but you thought it was a sick joke!" 

 

"Sorry-"

 

"No! You guys aren't fucking sorry," the crowd gasped at Harry's sudden outburst, "I was raped and the first thing you all thought was that it's a joke?!! O-or if it was me being sexual?! I'm crying and screaming in the damn videos, yet some of you thought it was a joke?!"

 

Louis's eyes widened as Harry's breaths increased, "Harry- Harry love calm down-"

 

"DO NOT tell me to calm down!!" screamed Harry and pushed off of Louis's chest, "Yes- Yes I've been raped! I, Harry Styles, have been raped." he muttered, beating to his own chest with pointed fingers.

 

The room was still silent, people had their eyes wandering and heads down. Harry only took this opportunity to speak and cry, "I-It's awful b-because that man- that man is still fucking out there. I-I'm suppose to be here to brush it off just to save our reputation, but I can't! I can't brush it off because I still feel his body brushing against me! Some of you people might think- might think I'm overreacting, but I'm not! I-I started to think it's my fault, too. Probably cause I was drunk and- I was such an idiot! I asked him- I fucking begged him to stop, but he wouldn't and his- his whispers are still imprinted into my mind and-" Harry suddenly couldn't breathe as his sobs shook him, he shot his head up looking to the ceiling as he tried to control his breaths, but his eyes rolled back as dizziness took over, "I-I"

 

"Harry?!" Louis shouted, "Babe what's wrong?"

 

Harry only shook his head as he tried to breathe, feeling light headed as he continued to cry. Everyone was watching him, how pathetic he was. All over other people's televisions and electronics, they were watching him. That man was watching.

 

"I-" and with that Harry went limp and fell back against the seat.

 

Louis was in shock as he quickly pulled Harry into his lap, patting his cheek, "He went unconscious! Fuck!" Louis's eyes were wet as he tried to brush the tears of Harry's cheeks, "I-I think he had too much. Oh babe." 

 

"Let's get him out of here," whispered Zayn.

 

They nodded and Liam helped with carrying Harry's light body into his arms, "This- This isn't going too well is it." he mumbled.

 

Niall and Zayn shook their heads and were left behind to somehow soft the matter with the rest as the other two took Harry out.

 

-

 

"I'm terrified, but proud. He spoke it out." whispered Louis.

 

Both Louis and Liam were sitting by Harry's bed, the two had decided to take him to the hospital and get the basics sorted out. 

 

"Yeah. He did." Liam nodded his head and kept his eyes closed, "You know I honestly don't know how bad it is."

 

Louis looked up, "Neither do I. No one does. Even if you're close to him, you wouldn't. No matter the sympathy it's not the same at all. Those who went through it would know and only those because- because Harry's breaking inside and slipping from my fingers all because of something I could've, but couldn't stop."

 

Louis sighed and slipped his own hand into Harry's and tied their fingers together, the anchor and rope prominent over their skins, "I love him. So much and no one could take that you know? It's marked on our skins and I don't want- I don't want my other half to be slipping away."

 

Liam nodded and patted Louis's back, "Yeah. Well I'll be off to sort out the matter and don't worry alright?"

 

"There is too much to worry about." whispered Louis, "The fans, everyone was quiet and- shit his family too. I'm- we're going to go on a another fucking tour and here's Harry like this."

 

"We'll pull through." muttered Liam.

 

"I hope."

 

-

 

Liam, Zayn, and Niall were back at the stadium they had their interview with and tried to sort out the on going questions from their managers, the people there, and the fans that had been speechless throughout the whole thing.

 

Some cried.

Some scoffed.

Some were shocked.

Some were arrogant.

Some couldn't believe how torn Harry was. 

 

"We just need your help." pleaded Niall, "Harry's been in deep shit to be honest and it's just- we all feel a bit helpless. It's been hurtin' us for a while now. We watch him cry and sometimes we're just standin' there trying to lighten the mood, but then he'd suddenly start crying again."

 

Zayn stood by Niall and so did Liam as they nodded their heads, "We need to catch the bastard before he does any more damage or hurt anyone else. To know someone's walking around with pride after ruining someone's life... we just can't have that. It's hurting us and most importantly it's killing Harry." mumbled Liam.

 

"Please don't- don't change your view on Harry or any of us. It wasn't his fault and it's difficult to tell Harry that because he does blame himself. We try to be there for him and we're- we're," Zayn sniffled as he took a look at the crowd, "It gets harder and if anyone's in trouble, help them not hurt them you know? It hurts to see someone you're close with breaking like that and you think that it'd get better, but then you see it everywhere you look and then your own trusted fans turn on you. I saw many things on twitter and it broke my heart that you'll all think negatively of him rather than thinking of the cause."

 

The three broke out into sniffling tears as images of Harry's wracking sobs played on their minds and everyone within the vicinity of the stage and viewers at home felt the same surge and sudden guilt. The guilt of not being able to do anything.

 

-

 

Louis watched Harry sleep, he truly was exhausted and grew weak as stress ate him up. Suddenly a knock on the glass window caught Louis's attention and he turned to see a couple of police officers standing by the door waiting patiently.

 

Quickly Louis pulled away from Harry and answered the door, "Yes?" 

 

The officers gave a small smile as they asked if they could enter, "We have gotten news about this rape case and we're here for questioning." one of them stated. The other nodded, "We would like to catch the man and it's vital to get the necessary information from him."

 

Louis nodded and allowed them to enter.

 

"L-Louis?" Harry was up now after hearing extra sounds around him and he quickly sat up when he noticed the other two men enter, "W-What do they want?"

 

Louis smiled and sat by Harry's side, "Haz, we're going to catch the bad man alright. They're here to ask about Cameron."

 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at the name and he nodded slightly, "O-Okay."

 

"Alright," sighed Louis, "I'll be out-" but as he got up a hands caught onto his fingers and he turned to see Harry who looked up with wet green eyes.

 

"Will- Will you stay with me?" he whispered, Harry's voice was soft as he spoke and his fingers entwined with Louis's, "P-Please?"

 

Louis smiled and sat back down and immediately Harry pushed himself into his chest and Louis patted down Harry's shoulder and gently kissed along Harry's wet cheeks, "Of course, love. Always."

 

"T-Thank you, Louis. Thank you." mumbled Harry, he turned to the police men and nodded, "I-I'm ready to be questioned."

 

-

 

"Maybe you give me a description?" asked the police officer.

 

"Y-Yeah. He-" Harry shuddered as he described the man, "His eyes were- were brown and his face was bright and gentle. He seemed to be a decent man, but he-" Harry began to shake, but was brought back to being calm as soon as he felt Louis's presence over him, "He had blond hair and he was a bit taller than me." Harry continued to describe the man as Louis rubbed down his arms and entwined their fingers together.

 

"Alright, may you tell me what are some things he'd done to you?" 

 

Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head, turning to Louis with pleading eyes, "L-Louis no no I don't- I don't want to say it," He shook his head and felt himself crying all over again, "I-I just want to forget."

 

Louis pulled Harry in and massaged his scalp as he whispered, "It's alright. You can do this."

 

Harry shook his head, "D-Did you not see the videos?" asked Harry.

 

The two police men shook their heads, "We aren't the type of people who are hyped about a celeb's life style."

 

Harry nodded, but he still kept his mind on guard, "I-I don't-"

 

"Come on love, we'll catch that bastard alright? As much as I hate watching you break like this, we need to get this through and it's important that we get the bastard caught." whispered Louis.

 

Finally, Harry nodded and looked up to Louis as he muttered his request, "W-Will you hold me tight as I do? Please?"

 

"You don't need to ask, Haz." whispered Louis and pulled Harry tight into his chest with a strong hold, "Go on."

 

"O-Okay. Well it started when we were at the bar and I wanted to have fun and I was an idiot a big one and I split off from the rest of the guys and- and that's when Cameron had appeared-"

 

"Cameron's the man's name?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Alright, go on."

 

"Okay, um, he- he took me to his home within his c-car and- and he- I was really drunk and tired and I couldn't stop laughing and he was being really polite to me. B-But he- he's a liar! Then he carried me and I was nearly out cold to be able to tell where he was taking me. Then I was pushed onto the bed and I told- I told-," Harry was choking on his words, but Louis was there to hold him tight, "I told him i didn't want it and- ad I said I had someone," he looked straight at Louis, "He knew that yet he forced himself on me. He- He went in dry and it hurt so bad, but he was so strong and he kept breathing into my neck and it was awful! I screamed and I felt b-blood coming out of me and he would- would stop, but then come back when he felt horny." Harry cried harder as he gripped onto Louis's hand, "He called me a whore and I didn't even know he recorded all of that. Then the next morning he tied me up and took pictures and- and forced himself into my mouth." he shook his head and cried like a child as he spoke, "I didn't want it- I-I didn't want it Louis I swear."

 

Louis pulled Harry into his neck and the officers watched with quiet faces as they wrote everything down, Louis mumbled comforting words as Harry sobbed into his shoulder, "I know you didn't. I know-"

 

"He still did it, though!" cried Harry.

 

"Shhh-"

 

"I begged him and he- he knew I was with you, but he still did it and he- he smiled the whole time while I screamed and cried," his tears washed Louis's shirt, "I swear, Louis. I promise I'm not a whore, I-I didn't want it. i only like it when you touch me, promise." whispered Harry.

 

They kept crying and that's all they did, but sometimes crying could feel annoying and irritant like a curse and he just wanted to smile again. Louis wanted to see Harry glow again, he just wanted to smile again with him.

 

-

 

The officers had gotten their information and the swore with a promise that they will catch the man and they'll get him punished. Harry didn't really care if the man was punished or not because he's already been spoiled by that man's hands and lips. He bled physically and emotionally and maybe the marks were healing, but the scars in his heart were there to stay.

 

"Harry?" whispered Louis.

 

Harry was looking down to their entwined hands, "Yeah?"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For?"

 

"For not- for being a coward. I-I was scared someone would see us and I could have stopped-"

 

"It's not your fault, we've been in deep shit for a long time and I guess, I guess it just swallowed us deeper." their grip tightened as he sighed, "I-I was never mad at you, Lou. You've been by my side through the whole thing and that's all that matters to me. We might- we might catch him and hopefully he's punished, but- but I should be sorry because he's still imprinted over me."

 

"Harry, look at me." Louis mumbled.

 

Harry looked up and Louis shook his head, "He'll never remain over your skin, I swear on it."

 

"Hm?" Harry chuckled, "I-I can't, he's just, I shake to the thought of him and the possibility of someone pulling me down once again."

 

Louis brought his hands up to Harry's cheeks, and cupped them within with his thumb brushing over the pale cheeks, "I will erase him from you. He- He can't and I fucking swear on it, Harry, he can never take away my cheery Harold away-"

 

"Harold?" Harry scrunched up his nose to the distaste of the name.

 

Louis smiled and his cheeks rose as he pushed his forehead against Harry's, "I like it when you do that."

 

"Do what?"

 

"When you scrunch your nose up like that, it's cute."

 

Harry gave a breathless laugh, "Yeah right-"

 

He was cut off by Louis's lips over his, "Yeah it is cute, because I can see my Harry behind it. I see my Harry being honest when he dislikes something and I-I love you a lot."

 

"I love you, too." whispered Harry.

 

"Then let me be there to bring you back."

 

"Save me, Louis." Harry suddenly pleaded and the two had there eyes closed as they held on to each other, "Save me from the darkness and bring me back."

 

-

 

The night passed and Louis took Harry back home after they had spoken to the doctor about panic attacks and how Harry's been having a bit of health issues due to it. She prescribed a few medications for Harry to take and handed them to Louis who made sure to take the responsibility. With that they had left the hospital and headed back home with there hands held together. They may have been seen and people may have seen how affectionate the two were being, but all that mattered was that Louis was going to be there to save Harry and he's going to take him back.

 

All that mattered was that Louis loves Harry.

 

-

 

Louis tucked Harry down into the bed and made sure to have given him his medicine and kissed him goodnight as he shuffled himself near Harry's side and tucked him into his chest. Harry's curls were fanned out over Louis's bicep and Harry rested and fluttered his eyes close, but made sure that he held Louis's hand within his. When he sleeps he wanted to see Louis kissing him and setting him free, have him feel weightless in the air and flooding down with his love and no longer have dark hands pulling him down.

 

Louis's eyes might have widened in fond and happy tears when he saw Harry smile in his sleep whispering, "Thank you, Lou. I'll always love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT YOUR FEELINGS COMMENT YOU WANTS COMMENT YOUR PREDICTIONS KUDOS KUDOS KUDOS AND TALK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Tumblr: letmelarryyou
> 
> FEEDBACK


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It happened to fast. Too fast. They were all enjoying their time at a bar, celebrating for their success without having the need for excessive promotions. One Direction were having a great time together, fun. 'Till Harry decided to take a walk out from the group and was snatched away behind their backs. He was taken.
> 
> Warning: This contains abuse, rape non-con, graphic violence. Please heed these warnings if they are a trouble for you.
> 
> Note: So this is the last part for this mini fic yay. It's really short because I had nothing much to say tbh and I wanted to finish it :) Feed back though!

Time had quickly elapsed and many fans had stood by Harry's side, giving him their best support. Although, there career did face severe damage due to the older parents preventing the younger fans from continuing with this band, they still fought on strong. Harry had been going through numerous attacks now and then, but Louis had always stood by his side. Not only that, he had to explain each and every bit of detail to Harry's mother, his own mother, and the rest in order to ensure that things will get better. Harry did have his panic attacks and many times nearly hurt himself, but they boys stood and comforted him with all they can. 

 

Harry had been going to therapy more often then necessary and it's been a worry the plagued everyone's mind, but there had been some visible improvements showing. He wouldn't flinch so much around strangers anymore, but he did have his trust issues. Drinking, though, was something that made it harder for him to digest because all he feared was being taken over in his vulnerable state. His nightmares did reduce to a minimum and there had been occasions where it got serious, but Louis would have a bottle of water, towels, and trashcan by his side when Harry felt an increase sickness. Louis was by Harry's side and maybe Harry didn't have to worry so much anymore, he was alright.

 

It's up to faith whether they could catch the bad man or not.

 

-

 

"Louis, Louis. I'm scared." Harry whispered.

 

The two were seated within their bedroom and Harry had recently returned from his therapist. The two had been trying to figure out something that had came up unexpectedly.

 

A court case, but not just any case of course, but with Cameron.

 

Yes, Cameron.

 

-

During the time of the boys sudden break from cameras and a pause to the preparation for the future tour, Harry and the boys had finally been able to achieve the goal of capturing the culprit. It took hours of description for Harry to deliver his blurry perception of the man. Luckily, because they had the man on search not only from the police, but everyone who literally put their priority to find the man, they had caught the man trying to make an escape from the country. Honestly, wouldn't have made any difference because he messed with a famous band member so anywhere he went he was wanted.

 

Cameron had desperately made the attempt to leave the country by night fall and yet while he was passing through the exit gates, he was spotted by a couple of fans who instantly recognized him from the description the police had delivered and of course the help of criminal sketched and he did try to escape and luckily he was caught and brought down.

 

The news made the boys cheer, but Harry had just sat down within his bedroom, cross-legged and staring into a wall:

 

_"Harry what's wrong, love?" asked Louis as he shuffled into the room as soon as Harry had left them, "T-They got him. Aren't you glad?"_

_Harry only blinked a couple of times and he turned to Louis and stared at him intently as he spoke, "So what?"_

_"So what?" Louis repeated, astonished, "They caught your rapist! Aren't you glad they caught that bastard. I'm going to fucking tear him up when I see him-"_

_"Louis you don't understand." Harry muttered, "They caught him. He'll go to jail, but... does it fix anything?"_

_Louis only sat there and let their breaths go into unison as he shut his mouth then spoke once more, "I-I thought you'd be-"_

_"Glad? Louis," Harry chuckled, "He still had his hands on me, he was in me for fucks sake and you all fucking think that catching him is going to make a damn difference!? Yeah I'm glad, I am FUCKING GLAD he's in jail, but to get him in there in the first place he had gone through me." Harry's eyes teared up and his voice altered as he cried and soon he had his face hiding behind his hands, "He went through me, H-He destroyed me, Louis."_

_Louis only shook his head and pulled Harry into his arms, kissing along his neck and lips, "Love, I promise it will never ever fucking happen again I swear to you from the bottom of my heart. Never again. IF anyone ever changed their view on you, they can go fuck themselves cause what matters is you're here and you don't give a single fuck to that man. Got it? He's a bloody prick that had nothing better to do, but play sick. All that matters is you're here and I'm here."_

_Harry only nodded and silently cried._

-

 

Louis had turned to Harry and smiled, "Well don't be. We're going to see him and we'll see him get his arse kicked before us. I hope he rots in there." his voice was dark and it caused Harry to flinch slightly.

 

"Y-Yeah I hope he rots in there, too." Harry mumbled, "D-Do you think he regrets what he did?"

 

"Even if he doesn't it just proves how vile of a being he is," shrugged Louis, "It's what this world came to be you know? There'll always be the darkest corners on us and sometimes we fall in there and that's just- it's just our job to lead ourselves out."

 

Harry suddenly started to giggle and Louis looked at him confused, "What?" asked Louis.

 

The curly haired lad just shook his head and smiled, "You sound like Zayn."

 

"Oh shut it, I could be deep too." said Louis. That only made Harry laugh harder and Louis just rolled his eyes, "What ever."

 

-

 

The boys and their managers had arrived to the court house and the body guards made sure to push away the annoyance of the papz that had them surrounded at the scene. Harry felt his panicking self make up to him again, but Louis made sure to take a grasp at his hand to reassure it's alright. He smiled faintly as they walked into the court room. There were numerous people seated within the wooden chairs and the man that Harry had mentally hated for so long now, had stood with a smirk and gently tapped at the floor with his foot. Harry visibly tensed up to the sight of the blonde man who was staring at the floor and looked as if he didn't even care. That's what frightened Harry, yeah Cameron's going to jail but if he's going willingly with no regret, then what is the point of all this?

 

Louis whispered into Harry's ear, trying to calm him down, "Harry please just move on alright. Don't pay attention to him okay?" The other boys had taken their seats and were awaiting Harry who had to go up and sit at the front, "Now go up and sit there and just stay calm. It'll be over quick."

 

Harry nodded and sniffled as he made his way up to the front, near the judge, and sat himself down. He was pressuring his fingertips together and felt the bead of sweat form at his head as he looked in between the man who didn't even take notice of him.

 

It'll be alright, Harry mumbled to himself.

 

-

 

The case had gone quick and there had been much yelling between Louis and the bloody bastard that stood there and just took it. The one thing that got Harry though was when they had asked him if he regretted it.

 

_"Mr. Cameron, going by the evidence that the court has received, do you regret any of your actions?" asked the judge._

_The man only stood and smiled to the judge, looking down to Harry who looked away with disgust, "To be honest, you honor, I don't really care and I didn't regret it one bit."_

_Harry gasped and looked back at the man with wet eyes, closing in on himself in discomfort as he glared at him, "You fucking sick bastard!" He screamed. He stood on his feet and Louis watched from the side and wanted to go to him so badly, but was halted by the guards, "You're a bloody bastard who only likes money and fucking with people's lives! I couldn't look at anyone or myself, I fucking hated myself! All because of you and your bloody attitude! You don't regret it? Well guess what, when you're rotting in prison and you realize the hatred you brought on yourself. You will regret it. When you fucking die in there alone with no one by your side, you'll fucking regret it. I swear on it."_

Harry had fell back into the chair crying uncontrollably as they took the speechless man away and as soon as the verdict 'guilty' was passed, Louis ran by Harry and held him tight into his arms. "It's over." he muttered, "It's over Harry."

 

Harry only cried harder because he had no idea what to do other than that, he's gone and Harry hoped that man remembers his words.

 

-

After a month or so, everything got back together. Harry was once again happy and alive and Louis was by his side when needed. The best thing was that people had adapted to their affection, not questioning it anymore because it's already obvious. Harry and Louis were just together and they're there for each other, which is why it had not been such a surprise when they came out a few weeks after the court case. Everything was getting better, everything and all Harry could feel was joy. No longer the pain that captivated him a few months back, but the pleasure of having Louis and the boys by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/harryonmen)


End file.
